the beast
by endertrree
Summary: Ty is now Enderlox, and he wants Skybrine, Withermu back and nothing is going to stop them. read on how withermu and Enderlox try to reawaken there friend and meet the new rulers of the end and neither welcome to the beast.
1. Chapter 1

_There sat the beast ,his hair cascading down his back and shadows cloaked his face. black dragon wings hung limp by his side as a scaled dragon tail just touched the mossy cobblestone floor and obsidian walls which hung hauntingly towards the demon when some people stormed one wilding butter another dimonds ._

_ He recoignised the shades on the guys face and the suit the other was in. the beast lend forward a smile came to his lips hello in a flash of purple a grey potion appaerd the best teloported behind them and grabbed the one with the shades "hello sky came back to stop me well not happaning hahahahaha " the man dubbed sky struggled against the beast as he threw sky to the ground and toke off flying "come and chatch me if you can "_

the beast grined this will be fun he whatched sky before leaping and teloprting away he laughed as sky scrambled in shock only to be imobalized by obsidian chains .

The beast grabbed sky so sky could only look at the beast eyes as the beast pulled the potion bottle to his mouth putting the substance to his mouth and kissed sky tansfering the potion, sky to supprised he had to swallow or choke .sky heard a faint goodbye as the world seemed to callsapse into darkness he manged to wisper lox ...the beast that is now identified as lox picked up sky and gently smoothed down skys hair while hummg placeing him into a blood red silk covers bed as lox went to find truemu.

truemu was lost he was hovering over a huge table what appeared to be a dinning hall when he saw somthing climb on him changing his armour making it gray as a wither his body became thinner as two wither skulls apeared and a wither's skull scathed onto his healmt (A/N EMILES HELMET HALO REFFRANCE) memories assulted truemu's mind he hit the floor but when he got up he was truemu no more he was withermu. Mu stood up and flew to deadlox who was sitting on a beam "where's brine" his distorted voice stated "he's asleep his soul is older and needs time we will need to help him recover his mind will be fragile in till his power regenoratess so keep him away from everthing and" a smile creapt on his face" we can go kill some humans hopefully he doesn't go soft and if he does we can fix that"

They returned to the room were sky was a sleep the could practicly see and feel the energy coming from skybrine then click like a lock skys power was absorbed and locked within skys purple amulet that had started turning white withermu and enderlox noticed their shallow breathing and their numbing limbs and the pounding head ache. But they pushed the feelings away and left but not before hugging skybrine or as they remmbered skyhero ...

Sky woke up memories shone in his mind faint light cominig out his eyes guys hey guys end - Ty wither-Jason guys you there umm he stood up and laghed wow im back then his mind cleared I I what his head snapped as the door opens enderlox and withermu stepped in in response to there presence sky(brine) eyes started pulsing slightly brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to the beast

a content smile broke across skybrines face "were back, were finally back-" skybrine was cut of by a flash of pain. "SKYBRINE!" *grunt* "oh mobs _bleep _i-we haven't *gasp* merged fully *gah* .

suddenly skybrines collapsed back onto the bed. His eye patches fell ( in crash craft? He says his person is blind and they are eye patches ;p )showing his half lidded eyes glowing a rich, warm buttery colour. Skybrines breathing came in small gasps. "_**Ty/end its dark yet so bright" **_there was to voices that slowly merged to one .

."its its okay you just need to get used to seeing again" Enderlox said as he pulled skybrine to himself. He whispered to withermu "tell the mobs their king is back" withermu nodded and left without complaint to spread the good news.

Enderlox knew it would be painfull as he was skys first reborn* only 264 years old and being so hurt alot. imagine skybrine how being much older it would hurt alot more.

sky started to thrash and smoke started to steam of his body. sky lurched and let out a blood curdling scream then his crimson mortal blood errupted like a fountainout of skys mouth and luminescent tears trailed down his face.

skybrines body stoped shaking and he began to choke as his lungs failed to respond. Enderlox quickly put his hand out to check skybrines pulse as he had stoped moving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

there was silance there was no beat skybrine was dead.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

a/n this is not the end.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Enderlox froze as skybrine's body stilled. Enderlox waited and waited hoping for something to happen and then just like herobrine appeared.

Herobrine caressed sky's face gently then tapped sky's chest then send a pulse of energy restarting the heart then herobrine flicked sky's forehead. Then herobrine disappeared with a kiss to sky's forehead and the parting words of "good bye my son" .

Skybrine's body jolted up and with a gasp his eyes opened and the flood gates opened. Enderlox jumped at skybrine and cried.

FLASHBACK  
>sky looked around and sighed. he coughed into his hand and felt something wet hit his hand. sky didn't want to look but he did anyway. He saw the red and gold blood staining his palm. He left a note that he had urgent business to attend and would be back soon on the door then sky used a hidden passage and then locked himself in chains and then he took of his blind fold off reviling grey eyes shining lightly.<p>

then he let his energy run rampant the chains absorbed it and then sky passed Out. Sky woke up a while later and sat back at his desk. "I'm back" he said and ty and Jason fell through the door."what sky we found your letter and waited out side since- what how did you get in?" sky pointed to a window.

"you forgot I can climb it" sky felt comforted as they had taken special precautions to keep an eye on sky since they saw him cough and ended up vomiting blood in the middle of a mission.

at first it was a bit annoying but then It became kind of endearing. Sky sighed as ty started to walk to his desk then he groaned as ty grabbed sky . "We've waited sky just tel-" he cut himself off and stared at sky's hand. Sky stared at ty who looked shocked and sky followed ty gaze to see the hand that ty held was the one he had coughed into. _Shit_ sky thought ... "you said it stopped" ty said looking at sky angrily. Sky flinched and the motion sent a shock of pain through him causing him to cry out blood seemed to leap out of sky's mouth. "SKY " ty quickly held onto sky as his legs gave out"Jason go get Seto" sky tried to reason with ty "ty there's nothi-" " If you dare finish that sentence with nothing wrong I will knock you unconscious and drag you to Seto" "ty please don't you'll hate me, you'll leave me-" ty knocked sky unconscious. Lets get him to Seto.

SOME TIME LATER

Guys I'm not sure how to tell you this you um was sky ever ill when he was younger" "all the time according to sky" "I knew this would happen sky hasn't told you in fear of how you would react but I found out a while ago. sky is the only son of herobrine but the power was intoxicating and to strong for him so he separated it from himself but doing so made his health fragile. What we've found out on are own adventures is that Herobrine wants sky back but because of sky splitting himself but if herobrine gets sky it'll be the end of the sky we know". "You might want to tell sky about you""how" but Seto had disappeared.

Sky woke up again in his chair. sky shacked his head ugghh what. *knock knock* "sky I heard you In there "said ty . Sky got up and staggered to the door "hi ty" sky tried to sound happy but he was exhausted. "sky are you all right" yeah" sky said "sky I wanted to tell you something" "ok" "umm imaumanblessedbyftheenderdragon" proclaimed ty to quickly for sky to understand "umm what" said sky confused " I'm a human blessed by the ender dragon" stated ty speaking more slowly

" so " said ty closing his eyes in preparation to be yelled at. "so what "said sky confused" 'so aren't you gonna yell" "well no because I know that you were that and you are still you . ty, you are beautiful and magnificent no matter what you are so don't worry I've got a secret that you probly already know".

he pulls of he's blindfold and opens his eyes "I'm the son of herobrine"

Ty looked at sky "I know and sky your amazing to and unique" both blushed " AND ROSSOME" said ross appearing by the window only to fall.

Sky are ar-" "yes" "sky" "I'm fine" "SKY" "fine. no I'm not I didn't want to tell you I'm in critical condition any mistake could make my condition worse" "but you wont die your getting better right?" There was a pause"... Yes" but ty had heard the the hesitation but chose to bring it up later.

Sky there's been a few sightings on her-" a shocked look came across sky's face "who told you" "what" who told you I was herobrine son" "Seto" sky looked alarmed " shit Shit SHit SHIt SHIT!" "sky what is i-" "why WHY now off all times" sky slammed his hands on the desk. "sk-" "Seto isn't due back from the neither to at least the 14th shit" so he came early" " no he told me he's been fighting waves of monsters TY THINK who can command mobs and knows about me " ty stepped back in shock.

Sky's eyes were glowing an unnatural yellow colour and shocked ty "he's he's bac-gaahhhhh" sky collapsed to the ground "ty TY he's got it and oh fu-" herobrine strolled through the door as it launched itself of its hinges.  
>"why hello boys!"<p> 


End file.
